It has become known heretofore that, in I.sup.2 L ring oscillators and also in other ring oscillators realized by bipolar technology, the frequency delivered by the oscillator depends upon the magnitude of the operating current. By adjusting the total operating current of the oscillator and, thereby, of the supply current of the individual, mutually alike cells of the ring oscillator, the oscillator frequency can be influenced. Use is made of this fact, for example, in the integrated semiconductor circuits with I.sup.2 L ring oscillators described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,338. It is desirable so to develop the circuit that it operates reliably with respect to frequency accuracy or exactness and to temperature stability of the frequency. This can be achieved, for example, by including quartz or ceramic oscillators in the circuit. If one wished to adjust the oscillator on the integrated module, however, the only possibility which was available heretofore is disclosed in detail in FIG. 1 of the drawing herein. While this possibility avoids external wiring, it requires a relatively large area for the trimming circuit in the semiconductor chip containing the integrated circuit.